


Sleepy Dragons Inc.

by AmythystDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Crossover, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon!Philza, Dragon!Techno, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys Inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmythystDragon/pseuds/AmythystDragon
Summary: Waking up in a different world with no warning is a new experience for all of them. For two of them the change in species is quite startling. Now in Pyrrhia the family of five must find each other and find a way to survive.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic only
Comments: 83
Kudos: 413





	1. Chapter 1

Techno awoke to the feeling of falling. Of wind whipping past as he plummeted. His eyes snapped open to see an unfamiliar landmass stretched out below him. He was falling quite quickly towards the desert below. Techno searched himself for a water bucket or anything else to soften his fall and came to the startling conclusion that he was no longer a Piglin. He was a dragon with shiny pink scales. His search also came up with him having wings, which were currently trailing limply behind him. With a burst of effort Techno spread his wings out, flinching at the tug of pain in his wing shoulders from the jarring slowdown. Techno glided above the desert, still quite a ways up, and tried to learn how to fly properly instead of just gliding. The experience had some similarities with Elytra flight, but having to flap his wings was a strange and jarring difference. He didn’t have any fireworks to boost with of course. Techno flew over the desert with only the sound of his wingbeats in his ears, looking for an oasis to stop at. He needed to figure out what had happened to him and why. Also, if there was someone he needed to kill for this.

—

Tubbo awoke to hot sand and a beating sun. The boy sat up and looked about, finding himself in a desert instead of at home in his and Tommy’s room. That brought him to thoughts of his brother. Tubbo scrambled to his feet, slipping on the sand, and searched his surroundings for any sign of his brother and best friend.

“Tommy!?” He cried into the sweltering heat, “Tommy are you there?!”

Tubbo could feel sweat already sticking his shirt to his back and he was smart enough to know that he wouldn’t survive long out here without water. He looked at the horizon in every direction and he could see nothing but sand in every direction except one. Tubbo could see a somewhat distant structure of sandstone and with no other landmarks he started his way towards it. Hopefully whoever lived there was nice.

—

Tommy came to in a river. He desperately clawed his way to the surface and then to a bank. Thankfully it wasn’t too wide. Tommy sat on the riverbank in confusion.

“Well, this isn’t very pog,” he said to himself.

Tommy looked around and saw no signs of anyone else. He was in a forest, on a riverbank, next to a river. He got up and scrambled up a tree, searching for landmarks. There was nothing. In the distance he could see unfamiliar mountains. Otherwise it was all forest. Tommy had no idea how he had gotten here. He didn’t think he could have sleep walked this far, and anyways he didn’t sleep walk. Tommy looked in every direction and still saw nothing until he eventually saw the thin smoke of a cooking fire not too far away. Tommy got down from the tree, jumping the last few feet, and made his way towards where he had seen the smoke. He checked himself and found only his sword on him. Well, worst come to worst he could threaten some information out of whoever he found.

—

Wilbur was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. He was about to bat Phil away when he realized that he was on the ground not in bed and that the voice telling him to wake up was unfamiliar. Wilbur bolted up at that realization. He came face to face with a worried looking young woman.

“What- where am I? Who are you?” Wilbur asked, completely confused.

The woman looked pitying, “I’m Rowan. We’re northeast of the Indestructible City. Are you okay?”

Wilbur carefully got up and the woman did as well. He looked around at the forest they were in.

“I was just home. How did I get here?” He looked to the young woman, “Do you know?”

She shook her head and smiled kindly, “No. I found you passed out and here we are. There’s a town that a few friends of mine are building near here. A safe place for people. Do you want to come?”

Wilbur could see that she thought him mad, but that was okay. Lots of people had called him mad over the years.

“Sure,” and he followed her through the woods with only his guitar and the clothes on his back.

—

Philza awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and a babbling brook. He bolted up. This was not where he had fallen asleep. Philza attempted to get to his feet but fell over onto his side. He then took a moment to examine himself and found that he was no longer human. He was a dragon. With pale lime scales and violet feathers he was quite handsome, but this was quite strange. Phil looked around for his sons and saw no one, dragon or not, around him. He also noticed that the trees seemed quite small, or he was quite large. Philza took to the air, only having to adjust slightly for the different center of mass, and searched for signs of his boys or civilization. He’d have to find them before they did something stupid. Which for Tommy would probably be within a minute or two. Philza only hoped that none of his sons would die before he got to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tubbo soon realized that the castle was much larger than he first thought, and also much farther away. But he had no other point of reference in this desert so he kept moving towards it. He trudged along under the pounding sun. The young boy could see shapes in the sky which he hoped were birds or people with Elytra, but they were a bit big. As Tubbo got closer it seemed that one of the flying beings had seen him because they turned towards him and started to grow in size rapidly. Tubbo knew that it was a dragon when he glanced up from his feet to see it coming to a landing only a few paces away. The boy stumbled and fell back, staring up at the pale yellow scaled beast. Tubbo could only focus on the long fang and curved talons and barely paid attention to the curious noises the creature was making. The dragon looked around and then crouched down and made quiet, kind noises at him.

Tubbo stared at the dragon, “You’re not going to eat me, are you?” He muttered, “What do you want?”

He got up carefully and moved closer to the dragon. The creature seemed happy from its tone and expression, and wasn’t that weird to see expressions on a being so large, so Tubbo got a bit closer. The dragon made cooing noises and Tubbo giggled. The creature seemed quite silly. Tubbo carefully reached out a hand slowly and placed it on the creature’s muzzle. The dragon let out a pleasant noise and then gestured to its shoulder. It took Tubbo moment but then he realized that the dragon wanted him to get on. Tubbo looked around at the desert. The only landmark was the dragon castle. He probably wouldn’t get so lucky as to meet a friendly dragon again. Tubbo carefully climbed up onto the dragon’s back, the dragon helping him on the way up. Once the boy was situated the dragon took off carefully. Tubbo watched the ground shrink beneath them as the world opened up around them. The dragon turned in the air before flying back towards the dragon castle. Tubbo hoped he had made the right decision.

—

Wilbur ended up traveling with Rowan for not too long before they arrived at the town in progress. It was built into some natural caves in a cliff face with the beginnings of some structures outside of the caves. Wilbur was brought inside and introduced to the other three that lived here. He smiled and tried to say all the right things. Rowan talked him into resting by a cooking fire and talked with the other three. Wilbur knew that this had been coming. Now it was time to convince them that he wasn’t crazy.

“You okay?” Cranberry sat down on the log next to Wilbur.

He nodded, “Yeah. I’m good.”

The pair sat in awkward silence, watching the food cook. Until they were interrupted by a blond teen crashing out of the woods.

“Wilbur!” Tommy cried out.

—

It had taken Tommy a while to find the source of the fire. He’d gotten turned around in the woods multiple times and had to climb a few more trees to get a direction. Eventually he found the source, and with it his eldest brother. Their reunion had involved a tight hug and an explanation to Wilbur’s newest allies. Tommy hadn’t paid attention to that bit. He was with his brother, and Wilbur always took care of the negotiations. Tommy could totally do it if he tried. He just didn’t want to. Definitely.

Tommy only wished that Tubbo was with them. He missed his brother already. But he was with Wilbur now, so they’d be able to find the rest of their family in no time. Wilbur knew what he was doing.

Grove gently nudged Tommy, “So, uh, your brother seemed a bit, uh, out of it,” he licked his lips and furrowed his brows, “earlier, I mean. Now he seems okay, but. Rowan said he didn’t remember getting to where she found him. What happened?” He then backtracked quickly, “If it’s not too, uh, painful to ask about. Sorry.”

Tommy shrugged, “I’m don’t know man. I have no idea how we got separated.”

Grove didn’t ask any more questions and the group ate their dinner as the sun set in the distance. Tommy watched as three moons rose into the sky and he knew that they were further from home than he had thought.

—

Phil had searched and searched but couldn’t find any sign of his boys anywhere. That was worrying, and brought the thought that he was here without them to his mind. Philza had found a desert to the west and so had started to go south to avoid it. He didn’t have any supplies for desert travel, and had no way to carry them anyways. Eventually he decided to enter the mountains to the east. He would have to find food and shelter, then he could continue searching for his sons.

Philza found hunting extremely easy in his new body. His ears and eyes were very sharp and the goats of the mountainous region were easy to subdue with his talons and size. His encounter with the goats also proved that he was quite large, larger than even an Ender Dragon. Which was an intimidating thought. He hoped that the others would be able to recognize him somehow.

Philza found a cave and ate his goats raw. He had no way to start a fire, and they tasted perfectly fine this way to his new tongue. He curled into a ball at the back of the cave with a solid view on the entrance and used his feathered tail as a pillow. Phil watched three moons rise above the horizon and hoped that his sons were watching them with him.

—

Techno hadn’t found an oasis. He found a castle. That castle was full of yellow scorpion dragons who wanted to know who he was and where he came from. They also wanted to know what sort of dragon he was and he could honestly say he had no idea. Apparently they had never seen a metallic dragon like him. Though, he hadn’t seen a yellow scorpion dragon before, or many dragons at all. He’d only seen Ender Dragons, in all their horrific fury.

Eventually the SandWings, as they had introduced their dragon kind to him, decided that they would let him stay. Techno learned during this time that they had a Queen, and that her name was Thorn. He also learned that a lot of the SandWings really, really liked her. Techno suspected a cult, but he didn’t want to be beheaded or something so he said nothing of the sort.

Techno eventually was shown to the Queen, accompanied by multiple body guards, and they both sat in the sun together. Techno felt self conscious about how shiny his scales were, but no one commented on it.

“So,” started Thorn, “Are you from the Lost Continent?”

“Lost Continent? How do you lose a continent?” Techno exclaimed.

Queen Thorn let out a snort of amusement, “I mean. Are you from this continent, Pyrrhia, or another?”

Techno shrugged, “I just got here today. I’ve never stepped foot here before.”

Thorn nodded, “Alright. Also, your name?”

Techno rolled his eyes, “I already told your minions, but it’s Techno Blade.”

The Queen nodded, “Just wanted to hear for myself.”

Techno nodded in understanding. It was important as a leader to check information for yourself and not just trust your subordinates.

The pair talked for a bit, eventually deciding to call Techno’s species SteelWings. Techno decided not to correct any of her misinterpretations about him being from a far off land. The true story would probably get him marked insane. It was a while later when the guard changed out when there was a disturbance. Apparently one of the guards had brought her pet with her to her post. Techno rolled his eyes, that was a good way to lose a pet.

He glanced at the guard, Cereus he believed her name was, and was startled to see none other than Tubbo clinging to her back.

“Tubbo? That you?” Techno didn’t think before he spoke.

It was then that he realized that he hadn’t been speaking English but some sort of dragon language before. The boy looked up at his words and the other dragons went silent in confusion.

“Techno!” Tubbo exclaimed, startling the guards around him.

The boy hurriedly slid off of the SandWing and ran to Techno. Techno moved closer and carefully made sure not to step on his little brother. Queen Thorn was giving him an amused look.

“Um. I can explain?” He tried.

Thorn chuckled, “It’s alright. Smolder has a pet Scavenger and is very fond of her. I can imagine that you are happy to be reunited with your pet.”

Techno nodded, “Yes. Absolutely.”

He lifted Tubbo onto his shoulder and then looked back to Thorn, “Queen Thorn, I should probably be on my way. I don’t want to intrude anymore.”

Thorn smiled and shook her head, “No need to leave. You may stay the night. I would be happy to help you become situated in Pyrrhia. It must be hard being so far from home, and so suddenly at that.”

Techno nodded, “Yeah.”

He was then lead to a guest room in the palace and was provided with food and water for both him and Tubbo. Things might not be perfect, and he might not be in any place of safety, but he had one of his brothers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter. Because all of your support spurred my muse on. <3


	3. Interlude 1

Queen Thorn of the SandWings was an intelligent dragon. She could tell there was something strange with her new guest. From the way he moved, obviously a skilled fighter, to the way he talked, a constant monotone, there was something off with him. He was also clearly lost, not even knowing what a SandWing was. He was dangerous and a complete unknown, but then there was the scavenger that this Techno Blade had recognized instantly. This cold warrior had been so obviously relieved to see his pet and so tender in handling it that Thorn could tell that he had a warm heart under those cold scales.

Thorn was a kind dragon when she could be. So she let this lost dragon stay in her fortress. She decided to provide for him and his pet, requesting for Smolder to tell the kitchens what to provide for the pet. He was knowledgable about scavengers, having one of his own. She knew that she couldn’t afford to continue to provide for him for free, but she had a feeling that he would be able to pay her in some way. Probably through violence if she had any sort of read on him. Thorn hoped she could find a task for him, he seemed like a decent dragon.

—

Rowan was worried about the newest members of their village-to-be. They had clearly been through something so traumatic that both had suppressed the memories of the event. It must have happened recently and quite near, for they had nothing but the clothes on their backs and what seemed to be what they had in their hands. Rowan suspected a dragon attack, and told the others to be kind with the two brothers. Also, that they shouldn’t mention Wren’s dragon Sky to them. That would probably only drive the pair away and they clearly wouldn’t survive in the state they were in.

Rowan hoped that the brothers would heal. Wilbur was already entertaining the group with his music, even though his lyrics were strange, and Tommy had been helping to hunt the best he could and seemed convinced that he could defend them from danger. Rowan was worried that the boy would try to fight a bear or worse, a dragon. She made sure that Tommy didn’t leave alone and hoped that the others would keep him from getting himself killed. The boy seemed stupidly brave, past even the arrogance of youth. Rowan hoped that he would outgrow that before it got someone killed.

—

Wren was relaxing with her back resting against Sky and Leaf was cooking a rabbit over the fire. Ivy was watching the sky for dragons. Even though they had a dragon of their own Ivy couldn’t help but be nervous of other dragons. The four of them had made camp for the night in a valley in the mountains that they had been traveling over. Ivy then spotted it in the air. A strangely colored dragon, pale green with purple wings, had come over the west mountains and was angling down to land near their campsite.

“Dragon!” Ivy cried out, getting to her feet.

Wren scrambled to her feet and Sky and Leaf were soon up as well. The dragon appeared to be coming in for a landing a ways away, but he had clearly seen them. Ivy was excited despite herself when the dragon landed. He was _feathered_ , like a bird! His pale lime scales were striped with white and his violet feathers lined his spine and formed a fin of sorts at the end of his tail, and he was so much larger than any dragon that Ivy had seen. In other words, this dragon was like none Ivy had ever seen, and he was just standing there, head tilted in what must have been curiosity.

Sky approached the larger dragon cautiously, and said something to him. Wren was by his side, a comforting hand on his shoulder. The strange dragon replied and Ivy saw Wren relax a bit and join the conversation. The three conversed for a few moments and then started to make their way back to their campsite. Leaf stood stiffly, obviously wanting a weapon. Ivy grinned.

“So he’s friendly?” She asked Wren.

“I am,” the _dragon_ spoke.

The four of them startled at his words. Wren broke the shocked silence.

“You know Human!? Who taught you? Are there others?” She grinned at the dragon.

The feathered dragon laid down and Ivy felt herself relax just a bit.

“I can speak to humans. It is a very long story, best for another time,” he looked at Leaf and Ivy, “I should introduce myself. I am Philza, and I am looking for my sons.”


	4. Chapter 4

Philza knew that he would have to be careful with these people. They seemed like good kids, but he didn’t know how this land worked. He would have to be careful not to get attached. He already had four sons, he didn’t need more kids.

The three humans were riding on the back of the young coral colored dragon. Philza was flying to the side of the much smaller dragon, being careful not to pull ahead with his much faster flight speed. The five of them were flying south currently. The four kids were looking for a specific dragon, one with golden scales. Apparently they wanted to check what that dragon had done with a pile of treasure that they had given them. Philza was traveling along because he hoped that if he met more dragons then maybe one would have seen his sons. He assumed that they had been transformed like himself and were probably also types of dragons previously unseen in this land, so they would probably be distinct.

In the distance Philza could see a blue dragon in the air. He turned to Sky.

“There is a dragon in the air up ahead, should we speak with them?”

Sky seemed nervous. Wren was the one to respond.

“Yeah! Let’s see if they know anything.”

They flew closer and soon it became obvious that the blue dragon had seen them. They gestured for them to land so they did on a rocky outcropping. The blue dragon landed a short distance away. She was a deep, royal blue with azure wings. She also had strange pale markings all over herself. Philza gave her a smile.

“Hello, we’re looking for a few dragons, could you help us?”

—

Tubbo was enjoying talking with Rose. She was a nice woman who had lived in this dragon palace for years now. The woman had explained to him that she was kind of the pet of the dragon named Smolder. Smolder was currently speaking with Techno about something. Tubbo couldn’t understand them because they were speaking in dragon. He hoped he would be able to learnt he language, because that sounded like a lot of fun.

The dragon in charge had seemed nice. She had given Techno and Tubbo a room to stay in and food and water. According to Techno that dragon was Queen Thorn, ruler of an entire nation of the yellow scorpion dragons. Tubbo hoped he would never have to rule over a country, it looked stressful.

—

Wilbur knew that he would have to keep making himself useful to stay with these people. Tommy was doing a great job on his own by helping to hunt, but Wilbur didn’t have skills that were of use to a simple group like this. He could hunt, of course, Phil had taught all of them how, but he wasn’t that good at it and he didn’t have a bow. So he played music every night, and he helped clean and cook the food. The group of four seemed happy to have the brothers with them, but Wilbur knew it wouldn’t last forever. He would have to figure out the current political situation in this land. Maybe he would make a vie for power, maybe he would become a famous bard. Wilbur wasn’t sure what his plan was yet, but he knew it included finding his other brothers and his father if they were out there.

—

Techno knew that he would have to figure out a way to be useful to Queen Thorn if he wanted to stay in the palace any longer than a day or two. She was a practical dragon and he could tell that it would be a bad idea to try and take advantage of her kindness. The warrior contemplated offering to work as a guard or some such. He definitely knew how to fight well enough, but the idea of listening to orders chaffed at his pride. He would just have to leave, sooner rather than later, get a map and go somewhere where he could hunt for Tubbo and himself. Hopefully he would be lucky and find his other family members soon.

He contemplated what to do next after that. He had various skills, but his martial ones would probably be the most useful in this sort of place. He wondered if there was an arena somewhere for him to fight in. He always loved the look of bloodstained sand.

—

Tommy missed Tubbo, but he liked these new people, two of them were women! Wilbur seemed a bit off, but Tommy knew that his brother would be fine like always. He was probably just missing dad. Tommy had been hunting and he’d had the opportunity to show off his skills to Cranberry and Rowan. They were totally impressed and would absolutely fall for him soon. Tommy was sure of it.

He hoped Tubbo was okay though. He would have to be, Tommy needed to tell him about all these women he was talking to. Tubbo would be so impressed and Tommy would prove once and for all that he was the better twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been real busy. But here is a little chapter for everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Tubbo was sad to leave the palace, Rose had started to be almost a friend, but Techno had made it clear that they couldn’t stay longer. The pair were traveling south, apparently the Queen’s daughter was setting up a school in a mountain and needed some help with security. Techno was handling most of the logistics of things, but Tubbo did his best to help where he could. Which wasn’t much at all...

According to Techno it couldn’t be more than a few days flight at his speed. They had enough water and food to make it through the desert, but after that they would have to fend for themselves. Tubbo thought that that was very nice of Queen Thorn to help them and get them a job. Also, Techno had mentioned that the school might be interested in having a human on site to show the dragon kids. Tubbo was nervous but also excited.

—

Philza had a feeling that this new dragon was a warrior. She held herself with confidence. Yet at the same time he could tell that she hadn’t been in too many fights. She didn’t have the scars to show it for one, and her posture was slightly off for a fighting stance. Philza tucked his wings in in an effort to make himself look smaller than he was to try and put this dragon at ease.

After a moment of thought the blue dragon responded, “I might be able to help you with that. But, uh, who are you looking for and why?”

Sky gave her a smile, “There’s this dragon with golden scales, have you met them?”

Wren spoke up, “We just want to check in with them!”

The blue dragon recoiled slightly, “Wha!?” She stared at the humans on Sky’s back, “Did that one just talk?”

Wren nodded, “Yeah, I can speak dragon, and It would really help us if we could find this dragon.”

The blue dragon looked to Philza, “You want to find this dragon as well?”

He shook his head, “No, I’m looking for my sons. We got separated and I need to find them before they get themselves killed. They, uh, don’t look like most other dragons.”

She looked him up and down, “Yeah, I can imagine.” She paused to think for a moment before saying, “Okay, I’ll take you guys back to Jade Mountain. I think the dragon you’re looking for is Sunny, she’ll be overjoyed to meet a talking scavenger.” She paused, “Oh yeah, I’m Tsunami.”

She said her name with pride and like they should know who she was. Philza glanced at Sky and saw that he didn’t know her either.

“I’m Philza,” he dipped his head in greeting.

Wren introduced Sky and the other humans, much to Tsunami’s confusion. The three dragons took off after a moment and headed south.

—

Tommy was mostly content in the new village. The women in it were uninterested in him, but Tommy knew it was only a matter of time before some girl came in and fell in love with him. Tommy was sure of it.

Wilbur seemed happy enough. Tommy’s brother seemed a little off still, but that made sense. Otherwise, the musician seemed okay. He played music and joked with Rowan and the others. Wilbur seemed okay.

—

Wilbur was not okay. This land was apparently infested with fire-breathing, man-eating dragons. He hadn’t asked any questions directly of his and his brother’s hosts but he had overheard enough to get an idea of what was happening.

Apparently there were only two cities on the entire continent, and only one of them was safe. The Indestructible City, a fortress for humanity against the threat of scaly death. Rowan and the others didn’t seem to have a good opinion of it though, so Wilbur knew that it probably wouldn’t be the best place to stash his brother.

Wilbur had been contemplating leaving Tommy with the village in progress. He could set out and find their family, possibly making a name for himself along the way, and not have to worry about the safety of his youngest brother. But now, there were dragons to think about.

Wilbur had caught himself watching the sky more often, keeping an eye out for trouble. Now it made more sense, the fact that their four hosts lived in a cave system. In there the dragons couldn’t get you.

The young musician contemplated how Techno or Philza would fight a dragon. Techno would probably just stab it straight through the throat, the madman. Philza on the other hand would probably try to come from above, the one direction that a flying apex predator probably wouldn’t think to look.

Wilbur hummed to himself and reassured himself that no matter what he would see his family while again.

—

Techno was happy that Queen Thorn was able to find something for him to do. Her daughter was apparently working on some charity project of a school. Thorn obviously had wanted to send guards there from the start but Techno got the feeling that the queen’s daughter had refused them.

Techno, on the other talon, was a strange enough dragon that this Sunny apparently wanted to at least meet him. He was glad for the chance. It was a valuable opportunity to gain favor with the local rulers. Protecting the princess was a classic mercenary job.

Techno glanced at his back, checking in on Tubbo. The boy was still strapped in on Techno’s back, sleeping away. The dragon looked forwards and couldn’t help but smile privately. He at least had one brother where he could protect them.

Techno flapped his wings a few times and then went back to gliding. His wings were sharp and quite literally cut through the air. His new body was strange, but he knew it like he knew himself before. It was strange, to know something so new so well. But he was happy with it, because it meant that when it came time to fight, for there was always violence, he would be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Philza landed next to Tsunami and followed the sea dragon, for he had noticed gills and webbing on her, into the cave.

“This is Jade Mountain,” she explained to them over her shoulder, “We’re working on making a school here, for all of the tribes.”

Philza hummed positively. He didn’t understand the fully significance of it being for all tribes, but he could tell that it was important to Tsunami at least. He glanced at his companions. Sky seemed excited to be there, while the humans on his back looked nervous. Well, Ivy and Leaf were nervous. Wren looked even more excited than Sky.

The group walked through hallways and rooms, the whole place had an unfinished look to it and was clearly under construction. Philza could see places where they had recently rooted some plants that hadn’t quite grown in yet. He guessed that it would all be very impressive once it was finished.

“We got visitors!” Tsunami yelled out into the tunnels and stopped in a large room, probably a meeting hall of some kind.

They waited for a minute or so before a pair of dragons came out of one of the tunnels. Both were black as night with silver underbellies and star-like spots on their underwings. One had a blindfold over their eyes. Philza could see burn scars peaking out from under the cloth.

“Oh, I was right! The visitors look very strange,” the non-blindfolded dragon exclaimed.

Philza had no idea what she was on about. He gave her a bemused look. It was only moments later when two more dragons came out of a different tunnel. One was fairly large and muscular with brown scales and a pronounced limp in their hind leg. The other was small and golden and Phil guessed that they were who his companions were looking for, Sunny.

Philza stayed quiet as introductions went around, Wren introducing him. The blindfolded dragon was Starflight, the other black dragon was Fatespeaker, the brown dragon was named Clay, and the golden dragon that the humans were searching for was in fact Sunny. After a short conversation it turned out that Sunny did in fact meet Leaf and Ivy before. Philza didn’t pay all that much attention to that. What he did pay attention to was the bulky brown dragon, Clay, who had gotten fairly close to the larger dragon.

“Hello,” Philza greeting him with a smile.

Clay smiled back, “Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” He paused for a moment, “So why are you here?”

“I’m looking for my sons. At this point I’m looking for any leads I can get,” he glanced at the friendly dragon, “It’s alright if you don’t know anything.”

Clay seemed to think for a moment, “What are their names?”

“The eldest is Wilbur, then there’s Techno, and then the twins Tubbo and Tommy,” Philza shrugged. “Not sure how useful those names could be. Not like you can contact me once I leave here.”

Clay hummed, “Queen Thorn is sending a dragon to help us. His name is Techno. She said he is a dragon from the lost continent.”

Philza felt hope, “May I- may I stay here till he arrives? To see if he’s my son?”

Clay nodded, “Of course. I know what it’s like to want to find your family.”

—

It was Tommy’s opinion that this was a horrible idea, and Tommy was always right so it was a bad idea. Wilbur was leaving Tommy at the little village and was going off to find Phil and their brothers. Tommy of course protested but Will was firm that he wasn’t to follow. Tommy knew that look in his brother’s eyes and had shut up. It didn’t stop this from being a horrible idea though.

Tommy was currently sat on a tree branch, watching the sky. He’d volunteered to watch for dragons, though there usually weren’t too many in this area, which was why it was chosen for the village. He stared lazily at the clouds, fingering the hilt of his sword. It was all he had right now. Just his sword and the clothes on his back. If he was Techno then this would be fine. His brother could take an army bare handed, Tommy was sure of it. Tubbo would be in trouble even with a full set of armor and weapons…

Tommy missed Tubbo. The two of them had been together for years and years. Tommy’s only memories that didn’t have Tubbo in his life were very old, from before he had ended up alone in the wilds. The boy was happy that he had found Tubbo out there, Tubbo wouldn’t have survived without him. Tommy would never say it out loud, but he wouldn’t have survived either. The pair had made it through winter together and stumbled across Phil in the spring. That had been Tommy’s luckiest day ever. Now he didn’t have anyone he trusted nearby, and that was not good at all.

—

They had exited the desert earlier that day. Tubbo was glad that their supplies had lasted long enough, though it had been a close thing. He’d napped most of the way because there was nothing to do. Well, when he wasn’t napping he would try and talk with Techno but his older brother would often get annoyed with his chattering and tell him to shut up.

Tubbo tried not to feel hurt. Techno was under a lot of stress, they both were. Tubbo knew that his big brother would quietly feel bad about snapping at him. He’d seen hints of it in Techno’s eyes and how he would glance at Tubbo afterwards, as if he was trying to figure out how to apologize but didn’t have the words. Tubbo would smile understandingly back at his big brother.

Currently Tubbo was watching the clouds. He wondered if Tommy was watching the sky right now as well, and if so if he saw the same animals Tubbo did. He probably would see more predators. That thought brought a genuine smile to Tubbo’s face. His almost-twin was always the fiercer of the pair. Tommy had fought off a coyote during their winter lost together, something that the pair had never mentioned to another soul. It would just make their family worry retroactively. Tubbo stared at the clouds, and hoped for a future where he had his whole family together again.

—

Traveling was not Wilbur’s favorite activity, especially by foot. The little will be a village couldn’t spare their horses for him, and he understood. They already had to put up with Tommy for an extended period of time, they couldn’t take any more strain from him. Wilbur knew that he should be at the Indestructible City soon if Cranberry’s directions were accurate. He planned to get in with his musical skill, or if not that then he would talk his way in. Wilbur knew that he had a way with words like how Techno had a way with weapons. The eldest brother of four he knew how to keep order, and if what the four people he’d left Tommy with had said was correct then there was a crowd of people outside of the city trying to get in. Wilbur could stage a revolution, if he couldn’t get in normally. A coup with him set up as leader in the end would be useful, having the most powerful city on the continent at his feet would be useful. He’d use his power to find his family first, of course. But if they were going to be stuck in this new world they would need stable living conditions, and a city would be perfect for that with the dragon situation as it was.

Wilbur smirked as he walked, soon everything would fall into place, he was sure of it.

—

Techno didn’t like the desert, he had decided very quickly while flying over it. He was happy to be rid of the sand and the beating sun. Now he was flying over rocky forest, and he could see what must be Jade Mountain on the horizon. He hadn’t been resting as much as he knew he should, but he didn’t like being as exposed as he was currently. He had no place to fall back to, no backup plans. Once he was at the mountain he would at least have a place to sleep every night.

Tubbo had been quieter during the second half of their trip, and Techno had felt a little bad for snapping at him before. But Techno didn’t have time for that. He needed to get himself and his brother to somewhere safe as quickly as possible, before things inevitably went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly because I couldn't get rid of the idea. Hopefully someone enjoys it.


End file.
